Mario vs Godzilla
Sonic Anime Star= Description The two top most powerful characters Notice: I using just the Main series Mario and Main series Godzilla so this while not including: Party, Luigi, SSB, Paper, Comics, Manga's, Dark Horse, not even the Toho-Reboot series(so not Including Shin Godzilla and Earth) but Burning will be included Interlude Boomstick: man they're are so main powerful character's out there, we got Sonic, Goku, Superman...and this two Wiz: Mario the red Italian Plumber Boomstick: and Godzilla the King of Monsters Wiz: I'm Wizard and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Mario Wiz: Mario is a Italian plumber that was boring as a star child, and was raised by Yoshi and other Dinosaur Boomstick: Yeah, This sound very fun getting raise by dino Wiz: Mario has very get powerful abilities, even in base mode Boomstick: Mario is very physically strong, he can breaks bricks with his fist, and can pick up bowser which is 2,600 lbs, and He once pick up a giant Gold that was around six thousand tons. Wiz: Mario isn’t just physically strong, he’s fast in a reaction speed, Mario can dodge lighting, lasers, so he is pretty fast in reaction, Mario is able to dodge koopas which have the speed around mach 2. Boomstick: Hey but don’t you remember in Mario Galaxy 2, was Mario able to launch a Star Launcher which they state you have to be faster light to launch it, so He light speed right! Wiz: Hmm, will little bit, but not exactly Boomstick: What Not exactly, don’t underestimate him Wiz: I’m not underestimating him but I would explain of people thinking mario is light speed Boomstick: Yep here we go. ''' ''Wiz: Mario was able to launch the Star, but there something about this launching a star doesn't exactly put him to MFTL, It like saying I am faster than a jet because I launch it, I am faster than 460 – 575 mph. '' '''Boomstick: True but didn’t Mario react and was controlling it too while he going light speed. Wiz: Yes, but the thing is Mario had outside help to react it he did had the Luma with a the Lumas know a lot about the galaxies, so was probably do to the Luma was guiding mario while he was launching and reacting. We give him some credit, but this feat is just a outside help feat, not a feat that he can do by himself. '' '''Boomstick: Hmm..Will that makes sense' Wiz: While anyway moving on to mario power ups, Mario have a lot of power ups, He have the fire flower that has pyrokinesis fire that can create a huge amount of fire, Mario has the vanish cap that make him untouchable. '' '''Boomstick: Mario has the the wing cap that cap make him fly, and even increases his speed. Also have the Super Ball which this can make mario turn into a furry cat suit, which increases his speed, agility, and his attacks 2 times more power, and can climb walls and if he gets double cherries it can make more of himself's the limit of 4. ' Wiz: Mario has the Ice Flower, that freeze enemies into ice, but It can only freeze basic enemies not bosses, Same with the Golden Flower. Boomstick: Mario not just have fire power ups, He has Metal Cap, which make him sturdy and invulnerable, this gave him twice agility, this makes him can’t get smash, burn or anything danger for him, Mario has the mega mushroom that make him super giant! Giving twice as durable and twice as strong. Wiz: Mario has the rainbow starman, which gives him more speed, which make him invincible for about 15 seconds, which can one kill anything in its normal state. Talking about durability, Mario has seen to been able to survive castle explosions and able to beat Grand Star Bowser. Boomstick: Which can literally create and destroy galaxies, Damn this some impressive shit. Wiz: Mario is very clever but he isn’t a good strategist, he most fights his opponents without thinking '' '''Boomstick: But Still Mario is always a great hero. ' Mario: Wehee, Let’s a go! Godzilla Death Battle Results Trivia Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario VS Godzilla' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Heat Manipulators Category:'Monster vs Human' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles